Por fin ya veo la luz
by Panda et Libert
Summary: Disclaimer: Los personajes son posesión de Disney, yo mancillo su historia. Princesas que deben esconder su verdad. Princesas que deben engañar. Princesas que confían mutuamente.
Una morena mano colocó lentamente uno de los salvajes mechones del universo rubio con la más agradable de las sonrisas que su rostro podía llegar a mostrar. Tomó entre sus manos una de las manos de la chica y le hizo levantar la cabeza con la otra.

—No pasa nada, Punz, todo está bien, todo irá bien —La atlante princesa abrazó a su amiga, apoyando en ella su cabeza, movimiento que seguiría el cielo áureo sobre su amiga—. Yo también tengo algo que contarte…

Y así fue cómo su relación empezó, con confesiones, con confianza. Durante su estancia en el colegio de magia y hechicería ambas habían sido grandes amigas, pero no fue hasta aquel momento que se dieron cuenta que no eran más que desconocidas la una para la otra. Desconocidas que se conocerían mejor que el sol a los planetas, mejor que la luna a sus estrellas. Desde un inicio ambas habían mantenido una grandiosa relación, un grandioso hilo rojo que nadie podría comprender, entender o igualar siquiera.

Kida defendía a su ambarino sol de las bromas pesadas que algunos alumnos consideraban convenientes, de los horrendos comentarios y de los distintos demonios que intentasen dañarla siquiera. Rapunzel la defendía de sí misma, la defendía de su impulsividad, la cual sería su mayor enemiga.

Pero como todo, su época escolar también vio su final y pareciese que ese mismo destino lo sufriría su relación. Kida debía volver a su hogar de nacimiento, la Atlántida, el trato diplomático estaba dando a su fin, y con ello su estancia en aquel lugar; pasando a reocupar su posición como princesa y a finalizar su educación como tal. Además, las leyes atlantes, que ya habían sido infringidas con su salida, le impedían estar por más tiempo en la superficie y menos aún mantener una relación con alguien del exterior. ¡Impermisible!

Sin embargo, hay veces que las tragedias brindan más luz que las venturas. Una enfermedad atacó a los atlantes y varias personas perecieron por ella, siquiera los sanadores cristales podían evitarlo. Entre estas personas se encontraba el milenario monarca. La muerte no distingue, la muerte arrasa con todo sin mirar la cuna o el poder del finado.

La parca dejó tras esta enfermedad tinieblas, dolor y tristeza; una ciudad dañada, un trono que debía ser ocupado… y luz. La coronación de la reina Kidagakash Nedakh sucedió rápidamente, los ancianos no podían permitir mantener un trono vacío por demasiado tiempo, menos aún tras una situación de crisis por la que acababan de pasar por aquel padecimiento.

Con la corona sobre su cabeza, Kida tenía el poder suficiente como para guiar al pueblo en sus ordenanzas y guía. Lo primero que hizo fue superar aquella vicisitud: entregó medicamentos y enseñó a los curanderos cómo sanar a los enfermos y a los habitantes les enseñó cómo preparar los brebajes que les permitirían sanar con más rapidez y evitar así la muerte.

Después propuso a su pueblo la apertura de las fronteras, al menos parcialmente, permitiendo así que personas pudiesen entrar y salir de aquel escondido lugar; aunque deberían pasar por un registro de salidas y entradas, impidiendo el robo de información importante, fauna, flora o riquezas.

Hubo ciertas disputas, pero finalmente el pueblo y los ancianos accedieron a ello, mas para terminar de asegurarse, una persona elegida por la reina debería venir y pasar allí un tiempo. Si los atlantes veían que todo funcionaba correctamente, abrirían las fronteras; sino, las mantendrían cerradas.

La llegada de la rubia fue marcada en los calendarios de todos los conocedores de su llegada (Prácticamente, solo atlantes) y diversas fiestas se hicieron en honor de la joven alemana. Hubo bailes tradicionales, grandiosos banquetes y todos preguntaron por cómo se sentía, su nombre y distintos temas corrientes que no podían sorprender a nadie. Las luminiscencias, los brillos, los dulces olores, los chillones colores y las calmadas canciones hacían presencia en aquella fiesta que parecía no tener fin.

Pero todo tiene su fin. Tras el disfrute, vino la paz nocturna. Todos dormían, todos menos los océanos blanco y amarillo. Una tintineante luz brillaba en la redonda habitación de la princesa. Kida recogía el largo y limpio pelo de Rapunzel en una trenza que adornaba con flores bioluminiscentes autóctonas que ornamentaban con luces azuladas el rubio brillo.

—¿Crees que me acogerán bien? —Preguntó la de larga melena girando la cabeza para unir sus verdes ojos con los océanos de la ahora reina—. Aquí soy una extraña, nadie me recibirá bien... Lo he visto en sus caras, me temen…

Kida sonrió de forma dulce y algo amarga, ella también se había percatado de los gestos de miedo y repudio. Llevaban cerrados tantísimos milenios, tan alejados de todo que se les había olvidado qué era relacionarse. El inmortal pueblo había olvidado su pasado.

—Lo harán —Sentenció de forma segura, perdida entre los mechones infinitos—. Al principio les costará muchísimo, llevamos demasiado tiempo cerrados en nosotros, pero te aceptarán. Verán lo maravillosa, dulce y agradable que eres. Verán la hermosa luz que hay en ti. Lo prometo.

Ambas se sonrieron y, tras unirse en un eterno beso lleno de sentimientos y perfección divina, la vela se apagó.


End file.
